


la vie en rose

by lyralabelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Song: La Vie En Rose, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyralabelle/pseuds/lyralabelle
Summary: Early morning Bellamione cuddles :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	la vie en rose

Rays of golden sunlight shone through Hermione’s eyelids. The warmth beat onto her face. There was only one way that this could get any better, she thought. She reached over to hold her lover, but she wasn’t there. She opened her eyes just enough to see the woman standing across the room, fiddling with their record player. 

“Bella …” 

“Good morning!” Bellatrix smiled, “You woke up just in time to enjoy the music that I’m about to put on.” 

“Music? It’s only seven thirty.” Hermione groaned. “Come back to bed.” Bellatrix let out a chuckle as she walked back over to the girl. Hermione cuddled against her lover. The record player crackled into life. La vie en rose echoed throughout the large bedroom. 

“Do you like it?” Bellatrix asked. Hermione answered with a kiss. They held their lips together for a moment. 

“You’ve never struck me as a hopeless romantic before.” Hermione said, nuzzling her face into Bellatrix’s neck. 

“Hopeless? Me? Never.” Bellatrix ran her hand through Hermione’s hair. 

“Romantic though. ” 

“Mmm, maybe just a little bit.” Bellatrix chuckled. Hermione leaned back into her lover’s hand and looked up at her. “Okay, maybe a lot.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Hermione said, pressing a kiss to her lover’s lips. They laid there listening to the music for a minute.

“And when you speak, angels sing from above.” Bellatrix mouthed along with the music. Hermione giggled. “I love this song, but I love you more.” 

“I love you to the moon and back.” Hermione smiled. 

“I love you to Neptune and back.” 

“I love you to the Sun and back.” 

“Ha! Mine was further!” Bellatrix laughed and kissed Hermione’s head. The younger girl pouted. “Sorry.” Bellatrix cuddled the girl in closer. They laid silently, teetering on the edge of sleep. 

“I love you to the milky way and back.” Hermione whispered.


End file.
